Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 20
Redstar (Le) - CBA a baby 14:18, 01/9/2016 babe<3 can you blur the shading on the front leg closest to us and face just a bit? 16:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) reup also edited face to fit him more 16:58, 01/9/2016 Is there neck shading? If so, could you define it? I'm having trouble telling whether or not it's there, and this isn't a blank I've got experience using. Define the facial shading 15:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) still working?? 00:48, January 28, 2016 (UTC) yes...... 00:56, 01/28/2016 Ill upload soon 17:12, 02/10/2016 Looking at it again, I think it looks fine. COuld I get another opinion? 22:29, 03/30/2016 i think it looks fine tbh. 19:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 14:51, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 20:41, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Willowfeather (StC) - CBA yup 18:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) prod 21:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Kas this prod is only a few days apart be patient. Anyway, lighten shading and smooth it out. Legit Boss 21:23, March 20, 2016 (UTC) If I lighten the shading, it'll most likely be asked to be defined. 12:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Kas you can't just keep shooting down comments. The shading needs lightened. Legit Boss 13:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Mink here. Not too much, but lighten it just a bit. Also, define the light on the legs. 13:49, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Reups.. 22:48, March 30, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 14:50, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 20:47, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Petalpaw (A) ~ CBA srry for not being on and not updating my mouse broke and my brother stole the laptop from me --DOVE -use your glutes 16:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) smooth out shading 01:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Re-Ups --DOVE -use your glutes 17:11, February 21, 2016 (UTC) poke DOVE - me too thanksgiving 14:01, March 5, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 03:52 Fri Mar 25 2016 hate to break cba, but the earpink needs smudged some it looks a lil hard-edged. Legit Boss 14:54, March 29, 2016 (UTC) earpink looks fine to me tbh.. 23:15, March 31, 2016 (UTC) looks okay to me. continuing CBA 14:50, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 20:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Rainingflame (W) - CBA 19:54 Wed Mar 23 2016 make her eyes more blue they seem gray to me and on her page it says blue. Legit Boss 13:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) imho it's fine, there are varying shades of any color and they probably just picked a more greyish blue 13:48, March 29, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 17:27, 04/9/2016 approved. 20:53, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Pondpaw (K) - CBA Silverstar 16:55, March 28, 2016 (UTC) holy hell this is pretty how. cba? 14:49, April 9, 2016 (UTC) approved. 20:56, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hickorynose (K) - CBA Silverstar 23:03, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Looks great! Define the lighting a bit on the haunch and back area though? 23:18, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I really feel that it's dark enough, I had it darker while making it, and decided to lighten it bc it seemed way too dark. Thanks though! Silverstar 23:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) define shading on tail and smooth shading out as well. Legit Boss 15:14, March 31, 2016 (UTC) tail shading sseems fine fam. 20:26, March 31, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 14:48, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 20:59, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Minnowfur (W) ~ CBA Legit Boss 17:08, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Define shading on the legs, tail and ears. This is rlly good what the heck mel 22:45, 03/31/2016 Re-Upps. Thanks Ferk, worked pretty hard on it. Legit Boss 12:49, April 1, 2016 (UTC) this is pretty. CBA? 14:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Ploverpaw (A) - CBA Silverstar 16:32, April 1, 2016 (UTC) the tail needs to be rounded more, seeing as his tail was cutoff it would form a nub at the end with a somewhat round type??? Legit Boss 16:35, April 1, 2016 (UTC) No, he wasn't born with it that way, it was cut off in a trap, so it wouldn't be all that rounded. Silverstar 16:36, April 1, 2016 (UTC) alright, lighten shading, its a lil too dark Legit Boss 16:37, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Re-ups Silverstar 16:40, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Blur the shading quite a bit (like smooth it out) and lighten it more its really dark 18:28, 04/1/2016 Yeah, I have a bit of a thing for dark shading, unfortunately. Re-ups Silverstar 00:51, April 8, 2016 (UTC) i like this a lot. cba? 14:33, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Redflare (W) - CBA Ugh this took so darn long ;-; not looking forward to the other one White Lightning Attack! (talk) 04:36, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with this. CBA? 17:25, 04/9/2016